


New Neighbour

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [115]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: 28. Knocking on the wrong door au + Kylux





	New Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Crushing on the neighbour, pining, alcohol

Kylo hefted the bag of groceries in his arms, securing his hold on them before he started rummaging in his jacket pocket for his keys. Shaking them to clear his apartment keys, he looked up and smiled to see Hux standing outside Kylo’s neighbour’s door, in tight black jeans and a blue button down shirt, hand raised to knock. 

“Poe doesn’t get home till seven,” he called out, smirking as he watched Hux startle. 

Hux looked between Kylo and the door before slowly lowering his hand. 

“How do you know?” he asked, voice rife with suspicion. 

Kylo snorted a laugh as he inserted the key into his own door. 

“Been living in his complex a lot longer than you have gingerbread.”

“I’ve asked you not to call me that.”

“If you’re waiting on Poe, you’re welcome to wait here,” Kylo said as he pushed the door open. “I have wine.”

“I… wasn’t waiting,” Hux muttered. 

“No?” Kylo asked, leaning out the door to catch Hux’s frown. “Lurking then?”

“I was… I have wine upstairs,” Hux muttered, sounded wretched in the admission. 

“Ah,” Kylo said. “Still, my wine is closer.”

Hux hesitated, feet shuffling on the mat outside Poe’s door as the colour in his cheeks faded. 

“C’mon,” Kylo said, “what’s the harm?”

Hux sighed, and followed Kylo into his apartment. Kylo pulled a bottle from the fridge, retrieved two glasses and invited Hux to join him on the bar stools at his breakfast bar. 

“So,” Kylo said as he pulled the cork, “how long have you had the hots for Poe?”

The flush in Hux’s face returned in full force. 

“Not long, I guess.”

“So you don’t know he’s married then?”

“He’s what?”

“Man, am I glad I told you that before you spat wine at me,” Kylo said, pushing a filled glass towards Hux. 

“But, I thought,” Hux said as he took hold of the glass’s stem. “He was flirting with me…”

“Yeah,” Kylo said sadly. “He does that as easily as breathing. I’m not sure he even realises he does it.”

Kylo took a sip of wine. 

“He’s never cheated on his husband though.”

“Oh.”

Hux was staring into his glass, swirling the wine and watching the alcohol vapours climb the inner surface. 

“It’s not so bad,” Kylo said to break the silence. 

“Really,” Hux said dryly. 

“I’m willing to get you drunk and take advantage of you if you like.”

Hux smiled at that, though it was still a little rueful. 

“You literally just saw me outside someone else’s door, waiting to hit on them, and now you’re trying your luck?”

“I see it more as being open for any opportunity that presents itself,” Kylo replied, leaning forward with a conspiratorial wink. 

Hux laughed outright at that, picking up his glass to toast with Kylo. 

“Alright,” he said with a grin, “you’re on.”

Hux’s expression brightened further as he drank. 

“Mm!” he exclaimed, licking his lips. “This is one of my favourite wines.”

“I know,” Kylo said quietly into his glass.


End file.
